Best Friends A Sodapop Love Story
by GoodCharlotteEqualsLife
Summary: Tina Mason and Sodapop Curtis were best friends for five years, before an argument that ruined their lives. The last time they had spoken they exchanged some of the most harsh words. Will their friendship, and love grow? Warning: Bad Language.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends.

A Sodapop Love Story.

As I walked out the door, I began crying harder. We have had fights many times before, but calling your best friend a whore just isn't right. I guess it didn't help much that I had cursed his girlfriend out just hours before. I guess I should explain everything about myself, my best friend, and the fights. So, here it goes.

My name is Christina Nicole Mason, but most of my friends just call me Tina, or Tine. I am sixteen years old. My curly caramel colored hair goes right past my shoulders, and people tell me I have the most beautiful dark blue eyes. I am about 5'8". I actually like being tall, while most of my friends that are girls want to be shorter, or enjoy being short. I weigh only 150 pounds, which is considered the healthy weight for my height. I don't think that I'm pretty, but many people tell me I am. Although I don't think I'm ugly, I don't see why people think I'm beautiful. I am considered a greaser, and I don't want to change that. I've had my fair share of boyfriends, but that doesn't mean anything when there's only **one** guy I want.

Sodapop Curtis is my best friend. Since the age of eleven, we've been inseparable. Soda and I met at school when we were in sixth grade. We quickly became friends, and have been since. I wouldn't change the bond Soda and I have for the world. Recently, Soda started going out with a girl named Haylie. Haylie isn't your average greaser girl. She's like a soc in a greaser's body. She expects so much of Soda, that I think she forgets all of the things he does girl her. I have liked Soda since the age of thirteen. I wouldn't mind him going out with Haylie as much if she treated him right. I know I could. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt. There's nothing that would hurt _me_ more.

My home life isn't very good. My mother died three years ago, and my father is a drunk. He doesn't have a job, but my brother and I do. My brother is nineteen years old, living the life of a father. Although we both have jobs to pay the bills, he takes care of everything. I would be lost without my brother. My father doesn't beat us much, but does nothing but use the money we earn for alcohal, and yell at us any chance he gets. When this is going on, my brother is always the brave one to stick up for us both. I guess that's why I would be lost without him.

Anyway, it all started on a cold, snowy day.

_As Soda and I walked back to his house, I felt the cold, melting water run down my neck. I turned around only to see Soda laughing, holding two snowballs. _

"_Soda!" I yelled, ducking as he tossed another one in my direction. I shrieked as one hit me square in the face._

_I gathered enough snow in my hand to make a snowball, and threw in at Soda. It hit his arm, and he jumped. I laughed and started running towards his house as he ran after me. _

_I laughed as I ran into the door and was tackled to the ground by Sodapop immediately._

"_Having fun?" I heard the all too familiar voice ask. I looked up at Haylie and rolled my eyes, as Soda got up off the ground to give her a hug._

"_We were just messing around." Soda told her, softly._

"_Well, stop 'messing around'. I don't like how much time you two are spending together!" Haylie told us. _

"_Listen, Haylie-" Soda began, but I cut him off._

_  
"Ya know what, bitch? It isn't your job to tell me and Soda how much time we can spend together! If you think that then you can go jump in front of a bus! You're such a slut that you need all of your boyfriends focused on only you at all times! How about you fuckin' shut up before I fuck you up!" I shouted. _

_Both Soda and Haylie looked more then shocked. _

"_Christina! If you think I'm gonna let you talk to her like that you're nuts! Maybe we do spend too much time together! Go be a whore somewhere else." Soda yelled._

"_Soda, I thought we were best friends! How can you be my best friend for five years, and pick that slut over me! You've only known her for three months!" I said quietly._

"_Well, we're not best friends anymore, Tina. Bye." He said, walking towards his room._

"_Yeah, I guess we're not, and I guess we never were! I wish I never met you! I've put up with all of your crap with girls, and friends. But I never expected you to turn on me down. I hate you."_

_Soda started crying right there. In the middle of the living room. He completed his walk to his room, and stood in the doorway staring at me as tears dropped onto his shirt._

_Now it was my turn to look shocked. Tears formed in my eyes and I was speechless. I stared at him with utter amazement. But How could he say that? I am most certainly not a whore. A whore is what you would call Haylie. What made me most sad was that he said we're not best friends anymore. I looked at him one last time before walking out the door, and his life._

-Two Months Later-

-On the Phone with Darry-

"Just come over. It's Soda's seventeenth birthday, and he misses you. You know he's sorry about what he said." Darry told me.

"Dar, I know you say that, but I want to hear it from him. He chose Haylie over me! After being best friends for five years, he still chose her. He called me a whore, and basically said he didn't want to be around me. I'm not gonna just be all happy and show up for his birthday pretending nothing ever happened, and I said some harsh things to him. He won't forgive me. I told him I hated him Darry." I told him. Tears began o form in my eyes.

"Tina, you know Soda and Haylie broke up, and I don't even want to mention how many nights Soda stayed up crying. He really misses his best friend, Tine." Darry was saying.

"I don't know Dar. I don't feel right. We're not best friends anymore. We're not even friends." I said, as more tears slid down my cheek, and landed on my open diary filled with pages of how much I missed Soda and how much I love him, as a friend and more.

"At least come for Pony, and I. We really miss you, and this will be Soda's first birthday without Johnny and Dally here. Please." He said, sounding teary himself.

I began crying harder as I thought of Johnny and Dally. I missed them.

"Fine Dar, I'll be there in an hour." I told him, thinking over and over, about how stupid I was being.

"Great! See you then." He said, and we hung up.

I began to get ready as I continued to think about Johnny and Dally. Two of the best friends a girl could have, but I still loved Soda and gave him all the friendship, and love I could give. Look what that got me.

-5:00 PM-

-At the Curtis House-

I knocked on the door. A minute later Ponyboy opened it. His eyes filled with happiness once he saw it was me. I loved Ponyboy as a little brother, and treated him like one, too. He opened the door wider, and I stepped in.

"Hey, Pony!" I said, smiling brightly. I haven't really talked to Pony much since me and Soda had our argument. I only talked to Darry on the phone.

"Hey, Tina! It's been awhile." Pony said giving me a hug.

"You look all grown up, Pony." I told him, and he smiled.

I looked around, and saw Darry in the kitchen making dinner and Two-Bit on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, Two-Bit!" I said happily as I walked farther into the living room.

Two-Bit looked up. "Tine!" He yelled, hugging me tightly. I laughed.

Darry came out from the kitchen, hugged me, and then told me he'd be out when he finished making Soda's birthday dinner.

"Where is Soda, anyway?" I asked quietly, looking into the kitchen.

"He's out with Steve. He'll be back in a few minutes." Pony told me. I nodded and focused my attention on the TV.

A few minutes later the door slammed. I looked up to see Soda and Steve taking their shoes off. Steve noticed me first.

"Tina!" He shouted, Tackling me to the ground in a hug. I smiled.

"Hey, Stevie!" I said. I look up only to see Soda staring at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Hi Soda. Happy Birthday." I said, before he went to his room slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends.

A Sodapop Curtis Love Story.

I stared at his closed door for a minute before turning to look at Darry, who had just come out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Tine. He hasn't had a good day." Steve assured me.

"It doesn't matter. I made it worse. I need to talk to him!" I told them. I stood up and walked to his bedroom door. I listened to him sigh, and mumble. I eventually knocked.

"Come in." Soda said, bitterly.

I walked in and quietly closed the door. He looked up. When he saw me his eyes got even sadder.

"What?" He asked, sadly.

"Soda, I'm sorry about what happened. That was two months ago, though. Can't we try and fix this?" I asked.

"Tina, you told we you hated me. You told me that we were never best friends!" He shrieked.

"And you called me a whore, and said we're not Best friends anymore and I dealt with that!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "I want to be friends again."

"You cursed my girl friend out! You called her everything you could. You accused her of cheating on me!" He yelled. "She dumped me awhile later…"

"Well, maybe that's because I thought she was cheating on you. Soda, that girl has a reputation! Not a good one, either." I told him softly. Leaves leaked from his closed eyelids. He pulled me into a tight hug that I wouldn't be able to get out of even if I wanted to.

"I'm so sorry, Tine. I'm so sorry. Friends first." He said, hold me.

"I'm sorry to, Soda. Best friends?" I asked.

"Best Friends." He stated. I smiled. Just like it used to be.

I leaned against the headboard, staring at the ceiling as Soda talked about work, and how everything was going around the house. Everything he said seemed so interesting. He asked me about school, and work and everything at my house.

My job as a waitress at the Dingo isn't exactly what I expected, but it pays the bills. As a child, I dreamed of becoming an artist. My dreams were crushed when I realized that it takes a lot to become an artist. Talent, Money, and Time. Three things I didn't have much of. Sure, I could draw, but not good enough to have my work displayed in a museum. I had no money, and I spent more then enough time at the Dingo.

"Don't you have work tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. From Seven to twelve. I still have time." I told him. It was only 6:17PM.

"Well, I'll walk you at six forty five." He told me.

"No, spend your birthday with the guys! I can't say for dinner, but I hope you have a good time!" I said, excitedly.

"No. Tine, you know me by now. I want to walk you." He told me. I gave in. I always give in to Sodapop.

-The Dingo-

-7:03PM-

"Thanks for walking me Soda." Is smiled at him as I put my apron on.

"No problem," Soda said, starting to walk out the door, "I'm really glad we're friends again, Tine." He shut the door and was on his way home.

-The Dingo-

-10:30PM-

"Hello, Can I take your order?" I asked two greaser boys. They looked around my age.

"Yeah, can I have a burger, and fried. Oh, and a coke." He told me.

"Yeah, me too." The other told me.

"Coming up." I told them, walking towards the counter and giving the cook the order.

-The Dingo-

-12:06PM-

"Soda, what are you doing here?" I asked when he walked in. I was getting ready to walk home.

"Came to walk you home…It's late, and dark." He told me. Yeah, there's the old Soda I knew.

"Thanks, Soda." I said, smiling.

We walked home, in a comfortable silence. That is the true meaning of Best Friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders, or any of the characters in this story besides Christina Mason. (I am sorry I didn't put it in the first two).

Okay, thanks for the reviews!

bailey92192- I like Sodapop Love stories too. You're writing one? Awesome! When you post it, I'll most certainly ready it. I read most any Sodapop love stories. I'm working on the 'More then Friends' part. Ha. And if you have any ideas, email me or leave reviews. Thanks!

maddie miquel- Thanks I'm working on them being more then friends, though. Ha.

Crazybutbeautiful- Thank you

Swizzlet-Schiz- Thanks for the review!

Best Friends.

A Sodapop love Story.

-Christina's House-

-12:30AM-

I sat at the desk in my room writing a letter. The letter was to my mother. I know what anyone would be thinking. She's dead. I know that. I write her letters a lot, and then I put them in a box once I realize that she'll never get it. I might sound stupid, but I feel like I'm letting all my feelings out.

_Dear Mom,_

I miss you. I'm trying hard to live without you here. Dad's still drinking a lot. He even hit Dan last night. It was hard to watch my own brother get hit, and not be able to do anything at all. He isn't normally abusive, but Danny stuck up for himself like normal, and it got on dad's nerves again. Dan's doing fine besides with dad. He's still working at the Nightly Double. He complains about the fights constantly, though. His girlfriend, Cindy, broke up with him last Friday. She said she needed some space. It broke Danny's heart. I'm doing okay, I guess. I'm still working at The Dingo, and besides the food fights, and rude guys…It's alright. Soda and I are friends again, finally. I still can't help but want to be more. Him and Haylie broke up. It made me happy inside, but I still feel bad for Soda, because I think he really liked her. I know I'll never be the girl he cries for, so I should probably forget about that dream. I just wish he knew that he's the only guy I will ever cry for.

_Bye Mommy, I love you._

_Your Daughter,_

_Tina._

As soon as I finished writing, I walked to my closet with tears streaming down my face. I took out the shoebox that I keep all of the letters in, and dropped the new letter in. I put it back, and wiped my face.

"Tine, you okay?" I heard the familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw my brother, Dan.

"Yeah, just thinking about mom." I told him truthfully. Gosh, I miss her.

"Yeah. I do that a lot too." He told me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged back as more tears streamed down my face.

-Christina's House-

-3:35AM-

I woke up from the loud tapping noise on my window. I sat up quickly and look at the window.

"Soda!?" I asked, running across the white carpet and opening the window for him.

"Yeah, sorry…I know it's late. I just wanted to talk. Catch up. You know. I've missed you." He told me softly.

I smiled. "I've missed you too." I told him.

-Christina's House-

-4:00AM-

I've been talking to Soda for the last twenty-five minutes, and I've just now realized how much truly missed him. I always new I did, but now that I'm sitting here with him, I know that I couldn't survive any more time without him.

"So, I need some help, Tines." Soda told me.

"What's wrong, Soda?" I asked him.

"There's this girl I really like, and I don't know how to ask her out…" He told me.

"Who is it?" I asked crushed. I knew he will always like another girl, but I still always hope the next one with be me.

"Just this girl I met at the DX. I really like her, and I don't know if she likes me. How do I find out?" He asked me.

"Um, tell her how you feel, Soda. If you really like her you have to take a risk." I told him seriously. I don't want to mess anything for him.

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Tine." He said standing up and walking to the window. I stayed on my bed.

"Bye, Tina." He said.

"See you, Soda." I replied.

"Oh, and Tina?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." He told me smiling.

(Soda is amazing, so I made him all sweet in the story. Kay, review!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own 'The Outsiders' or any characters besides Christina, and Danny, and their father.

Swizzlet-Schiz- Thanks I'm trying.

maddie miquel- Ha, I like happy endings like that So, I made one. Thanks, by the way.

(By the Way, when I put a time…It just means it's around then. It's not exactly 4:00AM if I put that.)

Best Friends.

A Sodapop Love Story.

-Christina's House-

-4:00AM-

A smile spread across my face. "I love you too, Soda!" I squealed walking towards him.

"But, We can't be together." He told me, seriously.

"How come?!" I asked, my smile faded faster then my heartbeat.

"Tine," He began, climbing back in, "I love you, but…We're best friends. This wouldn't work out. And I would rather do anything other then hurt you, but I kind of do like a girl down at the DX. Her name is Angie. Tine, I really needed you to know that I love you, I needed you to know I have feeling for you. But, I need you to understand that they can't go anywhere." He told me as tears welled up in both of our eyes. (No, not Angie Shepard.)

"Bye, Soda." I said walking to my bed and getting under the covers.

"Bye, Tina." Soda said climbing out and hopping off the eleven foot roof then was outside of my window. (The roof that covers the porch.)

I watched him leave, hoping it wouldn't be like the last fight.

-The Dingo-

-The Next Day (Friday, April 8th)-

-2:00PM-

I ran around the Dingo, going insane from all of the noisy teenage boys, and girls. I got a milkshake spilled on my jeans, three guys hit on me, and my boss yelled at me for being to slow with the food. I sighed as I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Soda, with a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed middle class girl walk in. _Perfect_.

"Hey Tines. This is Angie. Ang, this is Tina." He told me happily.

Angie smiles, "Hi, Tina!"

"Hi, Angie." I said smiling. She's sweet. I'm not gonna be rude to her, even if she got Soda. But why was he doing this? To make me jealous? Well, it sure is working.

"Can I get you two anything?" I asked when they sat at a table.

"Sure. Can I just get a chocolate milkshake?" Angie asked, sweetly.

"Sure. And you Soda?" I asked politely.

"Um, Fries and a coke, please." He told me.

I brought them their orders, and watched as they happily ate and talked.

-The Curtis House-

-5:30PM-

I walked into the Curtis house. The only person there was Ponyboy, reading a book on the couch. He smiled up at me, and then happily went back to his book.

Ponyboy is a good friend of mine, and I've always seen him as my little brother. I have my older brother, Danny, but I still love Ponyboy as a brother. I've always looked at Darry as my father figure. He treats me more like a daughter then my own father ever will, and Danny's gone a lot at night working at The Nightly Double, while I spend my day at The Dingo. Our schedules clash. Soda I've always seen as my best friend. He's not as much like my brother. We share more of a friendship bond, other then a family one. But I know in my heart we'll always be related by heart.

"Hey, pony. What are you reading?" I asked, sitting beside him on the old, soft sofa.

"Some book for school. It's kind of weird, actually," He told me, putting the book down and turning to look at me. "Soda told me about last night." He said.

"Oh." I said, blushing.

"You know…He really does love you. Not only as a best friend, but more. He just doesn't want anything to happen if you two were to break up"

"Pony. He needs to take a risk, but he has a girlfriend now. It doesn't matter, anyways."

"Yes it does! He's just afraid Tina, and I think you are to."

"What would be afraid of?"

"You're afraid just because he doesn't want to be with you that he doesn't really love you, and you worry that your friendship will change because of that."

I smiled. "You know me real well, Ponyboy."

He smirked. "You're like my big sister, Tina. I know you better then you know yourself."

-The Curtis House-

-6:00PM-

Everyone came in around 6:00. A lot of noise is being made, and I hate it. I get enough of that working at The Dingo.

All of the sudden I was on the ground, with Steve on top of me poking my sides.

I giggled, "Steve…Get off!" I hollered, pushing him onto the floor.

He laughed and then stood up. I looked at Soda. He smiled at me, and then looked at his watch.

"Well, I have a date with Ang tonight. I'll be back around 10:00." He told everyone.

Darry nodded, and then went back to his newspaper.

A pain shot through my chest as I thought about what Pony had said. Will this all ruin our friendship? It's not everyday that your Best Friend and Crush has a new girl in their life. He'll spend all o his time with Angie and none with me. Although Angie is sweet, right now I hate her.

Ponyboy looked at me. I knew he was thinking about what he had said, also. He knew how much this had hurt me. Soda just doesn't realize what's he's doing to us. He doesn't realize what he's doing to me.

"Hey, anybody want to go out to dinner?" Darry asked.

"No, I want to make dinner. Can I use your kitchen?"

"Go right ahead."

I went into the kitchen and started to make Chicken and mashed potatoes. I began thinking about last night. He loves me, but he can't be with me? I wish that Soda would take a risk with love. He risks his life all the time in drag races, and riding horses. But love is different with him. It's delicate. There's nothing that could make him stop loving, but I knew if he felt that strongly about me that he'd be with me. He obviously doesn't really love me. When Soda loves someone he follows his heart. His heart would have lead to me.

(Sometime I wish that I was twelve again, and boys were still gross, and Soda didn't like girls. It saves the pain of heartbreak.)

-Well, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Tina, Danny, and their father.

Crazybutbeautiful- Ha. I'm thinking of what to do with Soda, Tina, and Angie. The "Barbie" is nice sometimes, but to Tina, she's a witch…So, we'll see. That's for reviewing.

applejax815- Lol. I've had tons of fights over Soda, with my friends. I usually (Always) win. Ha. So, thanks for reviewing.

"What would you wanna be married to me for anyways?"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want."

(I watched 'Sweet Home Alabama' today, and that's one of the cutest lines! I just randomly put it in, sorry for the randomness!)

Best Friends.

A Sodapop Love Story.

-The Curtis House-

-7:00pm-

-Dinner Time-

"Looks good!" Darry told me smiling, as everyone sat down at the table. I'm a good cook, I guess. I can make a dinner with out blowing the kitchen up, so I'm happy.

"Thanks!" I said smiling.

"So, what's going on with you?" Steve asked me.

"Uh, I'm doing okay." I lied.

"How 'bout you, Soda?" He asked, staring holes into me. I knew at that moment that he knows about my crush on Soda.

"I'm doin' good." He told Steve, glaring.

"How about your blonde bimbo?" He asked Steve.

"Shut-up, Steve. You already told me she's gorgeous! You're only doing this because Christina is here. I can't waste all my time making sure our friendship won't be broken over this. It's not worth it. Angie is fine, by the way." Wow. That was quite a speech Soda made.

"Alright, sorry." Steve said.

Tears came to my eyes. I stood up, "Sorry, I'll be right back." I told everyone.

I ran into Soda's room without hesitation. I knew Pony, and him wouldn't mind. I used to hang out at this house all the time. I sat on the bed and began thinking about Soda's thoughts about our friendship. Why can't he risk it for me? Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me…" I heard Soda say. He opened the door and sat next to me on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why won't you take a risk for me, Soda?" I asked him softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's not worth risking our friendship, Tina. I'd rather do anything but risk our friendship for **any **relationship."

I stood up. "Soda! What do you call sticking up for that slut, Haylie? You chose her over me! You risked our friendship then! Right now,…I don't know what to believe. I don't believe you love me, though." I told him, with tears in my eyes.

"I do love you! I've changed, Tine. I'm different now. I don't want to risk my friendship with you, because I don't only love you as a girl, but I love you as a best friend." He told me.

I shook my head. "Soda, if you loved me, you would risk anything, I know you, Soda! I know that when you love someone, you risk everything for them! Why can't you risk everything for me!?" I yelled. He looked up at me, sadly. "And how come you're risking our friendship now?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not!"

"You are! First, you tell me you're in love with me. Then, you say you can't be with me because you like another girl and it would ruin our friendship. Neither friendship or love is like that, Sodapop! Or at least it shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Soda…It's not just gonna be an apology. Do you love me more then a friend, or not?"

"I do!"

"Then show me. Be with me."

"I can't just break up with Angie, Tines."

"Why not? Do you love her?"

"No."

"But you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you be with me!?"

"Because I'm afraid of hurting you! I'm afraid of being in a committed relationship with my best friend, Tina!"

"Soda, you're hurting me more by not being with me!"

Right then, I felt like breaking down on the floor and crying, but Soda changed that. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waste, and gave me the most romantic, passionate kiss I have ever shared with anyone. I was enjoying even the ten seconds, but I knew when the kiss ended, it would all end. No more "I love you", No more kissing, No more talk about a relationship. Sodapop is with Angie now, and I know he's not going to change his mind over night. I was wishing I was older, and Soda was my husband. I could kiss him like this anytime I wanted. _(Hint: I kind of took the idea from Sweet Home Alabama, the quote at the top, and changed it. It's one of my favorite quotes. Ha.)_ He pulled away, and looked at me for a few seconds before he exited the room with a hurt expression.

I would do anything to be Angie right now. _Anything_. But right then I realized that Soda and I are soul mates. No matter how long it takes us to get there, we'll be together sometime.

(REVIEWS PLEASE!!!)


End file.
